One Good Thing about Rain
by revailex
Summary: Shego's caught walking in the rain, retrieving parts for something of Drakken's. The lair's an hour away, and the rain shows no sign of stopping. Where to go? Read and find out :  Rated M for a reason, please see warning/disclaimer inside.


**A/N:** Hello! This is my first Kim Possible fic. I've always loved the show and I just recently started watching it again on the computer, and I just had the urge to write some KiGo. And the fact that it's been raining seriously non-stop the entire day where I live, that's how the rain came into play lol. So here it is, hope you enjoy! :)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Some swearing and sexytimes. If you don't like the thought of lesbian love and/or KiGo, then I'm not entirely sure how you got here lol, and you'd def not want to read.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I sadly own none of it. Cause if I did, I'd definitely have my own Shego that wouldn't be shared lol :P

* * *

><p>"Fuck this damn rain." Shego muttered as she made her way down the street. Right now she hated the weather, the universe and Drakken for making her go out after what she considered completely useless things. Then again, she considered most things Drakken did useless.<p>

The rain was relentless, soaking Shego through her light jacket. She hadn't thought to check for rain before leaving this morning, just throwing the jacket on as an afterthought as she walked out of her and Drakken's lair, deciding to walk for the day.

Now it was around eight thirty, and the dark clouds mixed with the mid-October season had made it much darker out than she thought it would be. The wind has picked up at some point, and even her powers couldn't stop the chill that had come over her from the cold.

She finally got to the last store, grabbing what she needed before just walking out the door, getting out in order to avoid the man behind the counter noticing she'd stolen what she'd needed. She'd paid the other stores earlier in the day, but right now she just didn't feel like it.

Back in the rain, she cursed again. It didn't look like it was going to let up for a while, and she thought she saw a quick flash of lightning. Lightning made her feel uneasy; she wasn't entirely sure why, but it always had. She made it a point to try and not be outside when there was lightning.

She weighed her options. It was about a forty-five minute walk to the lair from where she was, but she knew someone who lived by. That someone, however, would most likely not be willing to help her. The fact that they'd tried to defeat each other at multiple times didn't really help the situation.

Sighing, Shego turned onto another street and made her way to the Possible house. Scanning around quickly, she looked at the different windows to see if she could see Kim's room. Picking the one that looked like it would belong to her, she gracefully swung herself up and looked inside.

It was indeed Kim's room; the redheaded girl was lying on her bed, writing on something that Shego assumed was homework. She tapped on the glass, startling Kim who looked up suddenly. Surprise flashed first on the redhead's face, then caution.

Shego made a motion signaling for Kim to open the window. She did so slowly, waiting for any sign that the dark haired girl was about to attack her. Considering the fact that Shego looked almost like a drowned cat, she didn't think she would be attacked but she was still wary.

Once the window was open, Kim backed up to give the other girl space to step in through the window.

"Hey Princess." Shego said, shaking herself slightly.

"Um…hi?" Kim said, somewhat at a loss for words.

Shego smirked slightly at the redhead. "Don't worry, I'm not here to attack you or anything, relax. Just needed a place to stop for a little bit. I've been out in the rain since it started. Drakken sent me out for some stupid shit for one of his new plans, something about….Oh I don't remember and don't really care right now. Do you have any spare clothes I could change into?"

"Yeah sure, just a second." Kim said as she moved towards her closet, grabbing a tank top and some shorts for her. She handed them to the dark haired girl, who turned around and began to strip off her clothes.

Even as she turned around, Shego could feel the redhead's eyes on her, watching as she undressed. Shego knew she had a good body, kept fit from years of martial arts and working out. She wasn't ashamed of showing off her body, and something told her that Kim didn't mind looking.

Shego slowly slid the jumpsuit off her arms and down her torso. The top half hung around her waist, and she slowly reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her black bra. She tossed it to the floor, and heard a sharp intake of breath behind her.

She smiled to herself as she slid the jumpsuit past her hips and down her legs, making sure to bend over even more than normal. Straightening up, she was now clad only in black panties that left little to the imagination.

Feeling bold, Shego turned around, facing the other girl. Kim's green eyes were wide with want, her eyes tracing up and down the dark haired girl's body. They lingered at her legs, her hips, her chest, and finally, on her lips. The lips in question were still smirking at her, as one hand lazily beckoned the redhead towards her.

"Like what you see, Princess?" Shego drawled as Kim stepped closer. She was at a loss for words, so she just nodded. Shego stopped her an arm's length away, and gently grabbed Kim's chin, drawing her gaze down to her chest, as the other hand made its way up to a nipple, pinching it and letting out a soft moan.

She continued doing that for a minute or two, then directed Kim's gaze lower to down in between her legs. She slowly stroked two fingers over her underwear, surprised at the wetness she found. Pushing her underwear to the side, she slid two fingers through her wetness before holding them up to Kim. She immediately took them into her mouth, sliding her tongue around the two digits as she tasted the other girl. She moaned at the taste, wanting more and more of it.

Shego removed her fingers from Kim's mouth, and pulled her close, crashing their mouths together. The kiss was fiery, full of want and passionate. The kiss was broken only to rip off Kim's clothes, until the redhead was completely naked. Kim, in a bold move, slid her hands down Shego's sides and hooked her fingers in the black panties, sliding them down the girl's toned legs. They were quickly kicked to the side. Both girls were now fully unclothed, and the skin on skin contact was delicious.

They made their way to the bed, Kim falling onto her back with the beautiful black haired girl hovering above her. Shego straddled Kim's slim hips and leaned over, placing kisses over her neck and upper chest. Slowly, her tongue traced patterns down the girl's torso, taking a hardened nipple in between her teeth.

Kim's back arched at the sensations; she'd never felt the touch of someone else like this before. And if the reactions that were taking place in her body, she was sure she'd never want it to stop.

Trailing down the redhead's stomach, biting every so often, she reached the redhead's soaked center. Inhaling the heady scent that was Kim, she nipped at her inner thighs before licking a hot stripe up the redhead's slit, collecting the delicious wetness on her tongue. She then moved up to the girl's throbbing clit, latching on with her mouth.

"Oh…_oh_.." Kim whimpered as Shego's tongue continued to work its magic. Shego smirked as she lifted her head to look at Kim, who whined at the loss of the sensations.

"Come on Kimmie, I wanna hear you scream my name." she purred. Kim nodded quickly and slid her hands through the dark hair, trying to push Shego back down.

Shego happily obliged, and Kim was never so thankful for her tweeb brothers to have some science thing that her parents had wanted to attend. She had no idea she'd be this vocal.

As her tongue continued to work, Shego slid a hand up under her chin, circling the girl's slit. This caused Kim to slightly tug on Shego's hair, causing her to look up. Mouth and chin shining with wetness, a question in her eyes.

"I…I've never…done…that." Kim said, blushing slightly.

"Oh…Do you not want me to Princess?" Instead of being a somewhat sarcastic tone, 'Princess' now had a more tender sound to it.

"N-no…I want you to…Take me now." she said as she canted her hips upwards in another bold move.

Kim asking, no, _telling_ her to take her sent a strong shock of arousal through Shego, reminding her of the ache between her legs. However, she would focus on that later.

Wanting to be up near Kim, Shego quickly wiped her mouth and moved to settle overtop of her. She positioned her legs on either side of Kim's thigh, pressing her soaking center onto the strong leg of the other girl. The pressure was just perfect as she slid her hand back down Kim to her center.

She lightly danced her fingers over Kim's clit before moving lower. She gently slid in one finger, reveling in the tightness of the other girl.

Kim squirmed at the intrusion at first, the pain only slight. The finger inside her didn't move until Kim had adjusted to the feeling, and then Shego crooked the finger, repeatedly hitting a certain spot inside her. The lone finger began to slowly thrust in and out, curling to hit the spot inside her that drove her wild.

Shego sped up her thrusts, timing them with her own hips onto Kim's leg, which was pushing up to meet her center.

Both were getting close, and Kim grabbed Shego and attached their lips together, exchanging breathy moans as with one final thrust, both fell over the edge into ecstasy.

Shego gently removed her finger and Kim whimpered at the loss. They kissed gently a few more times before Shego moved to settle beside Kim. She wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's waist, pulling her close to her.

They settled down in a relaxed state, Shego occasionally pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Sleep quickly overwhelmed the two, as they stayed curled up into each other's arms throughout the night.


End file.
